<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Instinct by helsinkibaby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23030470">Instinct</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby'>helsinkibaby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>FBI (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>3 Sentence Fiction, Community: 1-million-words, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Het, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:20:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23030470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the best decision he never made.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kristen Chazal/Jubal Valentine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Instinct</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the 3 Sentencr challenge.  Prompt “acting on instinct”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He knows he doesn’t have to put Kristen into a cab because she’s an FBI agent, she can take care of herself  but they’re the only two who made it out to case closed drinks and his instinct is to be a gentleman, so that’s what he’s going to do - it’s nothing to do with the light in her eyes and the light in her smile and the sound of her laugh, nothing at all. </p><p>He knows he’s lying to himself and that becomes abundantly clear when they’re standing on the street facing each other, looking into each other’s eyes and the laughter fades but her smile doesn’t, when the light in her eyes changes to something else entirely and his every instinct screams at him to lean in and kiss her and so that’s exactly what he does, no consideration, no thought, no conscious decision, just instinct.  </p><p>Her lips are soft and warm and curled up in that same smile as they move against his, her hands warm as they wind around his neck, play with the hair at the nape of his neck and make him shiver - for a first kiss, it’s pretty damn spectacular and Jubal knows it’s going to go down in history as the best decision he never made.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>